Bitter
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Aurorstorm] "L'amour fait mal, Henry, surtout quand il nous quitte. Et, chaque fois que tu la fuis, chaque fois que tu l'abandonnes pour moi, tu la brise un peu plus." Emma ramène Henry chez lui après qu'il se soit sauver une nuit de plus, mais une nuit peu changer beaucoup de chose. - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Aurorstorm (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT : **Bonjour ! Il y a quelques semaines déjà, je suis tombé par hasard sur cette histoire. Ca à été le coup de cœur, le coup de foudre, le déferlement d'émotion... Cette histoire ma secouée, je l'ai trouvé belle, touchante et émouvante. Pour moi, il était tout simplement impossible que vous puissiez passer à côté de ça. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez !

Donc voici ma nouvelle traduction : _« __Bitter__ »_ d'Aurorstorm. (Si jamais tu passes par ici un jour, sache que je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé tous ces messages mais j'avais vraiment envie de leur faire découvrir ton histoire ! Donc, je ne regrette rien !)

Aucune de mes traductions ne seraient ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui sans ma très chère correctrice et relectrice **EvilQueen3381 **: MERCI !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bitter **  
_[TRADUCTION de Aurorstorm]_

_« L'amour fait mal, Henry, surtout quand il nous quitte. Et, chaque fois que tu la fuis, chaque fois que tu l'abandonnes pour moi, tu la brise un peu plus. »  
Emma ramène Henry chez lui après qu'il se soit sauver une nuit de plus, mais une nuit peu changer beaucoup de chose._

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 1**

Emma relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu quand elle entendit enfin la serrure cliquer. Elle appuya prudemment sur la poignée et fut soulagée quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans bruit.

« Allée Henry, rentre. Vite. » Elle poussa le garçon à l'intérieur de la maison et ils montèrent sans bruits les escaliers avant de se glisser dans sa chambre.

« Henry, cela ne doit pas se reproduire, d'accord ? » Dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'Henry soulevait ses couvertures. « Tu ne peux pas continuer de te sauver comme ça ou de venir me voir quand tu n'as pas l'autorisation de le faire. Surtout au milieu de la nuit ! » Henry la regarda comme si il s'apprêtait à protester alors elle s'assit sur son lit et continua son... sermon. _Oh mon Dieu, je suis en train de sermonner Henry ?_ « Ecoute, tu sais que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de te voir. C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Mais tu ne peux pas continuer de fuir Regina comme ça. Elle est ta mère, et- »

« Mais Emma, c'est toi ma maman ! Elle est juste l'Evil Queen ! » S'énerva à nouveau Henry et Emma se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je me fiche de savoir qui elle est ou qui elle a été. Tu ne t'es jamais arrêté un peu et dit que la raison pour laquelle elle pourrait être méchante serait l'amour ? Parce que moi si. L'amour fait mal, Henry, surtout lorsqu'il nous quitte. Et, chaque fois que tu la fuis, chaque fois que tu l'abandonnes pour moi, tu la brises un peu plus. » Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Henry et inspira profondément. « Regina t'aime, que tu le crois ou non, tu es tout ce qu'elle a. Donc je compte sur toi pour que tu réfléchisses un peu à ton comportement. » Sa voix baissa encore pour ne devenir qu'un murmure. « Le mal ne doit pas toujours être vaincu, tu sais. Parfois, il peut être sauvé. »

Henry hocha la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis désolée, Emma. »

Elle sut qu'il disait la vérité et elle lui sourit. « Peut-être que je ne suis pas celle auprès de qui tu devrais t'excuser, gamin. Maintenant va te coucher. Je te vois demain. »

« Okay. Et je vais... Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses. Je te le promets, » murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux. « 'Nuit Emma. »

Elle soupira avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Il était clair qu'Henry était agacé et elle se sentait un peu coupable pour ça, mais elle se consola en se disant que cette conversation était nécessaire. C'était assez dur comme ça pour Regina et le comportement d'Henry n'avait fait que rajouter une pression supplémentaire sur la relation entre les deux femmes, rendant la vie de leur fils un peu plus compliquée. Emma avait confiance en Henry, elle le savait assez mature pour arranger les choses - à moins que ces absurdités de conte de fée ne viennent une nouvelle fois tout gâcher. Elle se leva doucement et quitta la chambre en prenant soin de tourner la poignée le plus silencieusement possible. Après un dernier au revoir de la main, elle referma la porte.

« J'aurais du me douter que si quelqu'un entrait par effraction chez moi, ce serait vous, Sheriff Swan. »

Il fallut à Emma tout son sang froid pour se retenir de faire un bond gigantesque au milieu du couloir. Regina se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait voir des larmes briller dans les yeux de la maire. Elle n'était pas maquillée et portait un pyjama en soie noir. C'était inconfortablement intime et subtilement menaçant. Emma, légèrement chancelante, prit une profonde inspiration.

« Madame le Maire, je ramenais seulement Henry à la maison. Vous le savez. »

« Non, Miss Swan, ce n'est pas vrai. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait appelé. Vous saviez parfaitement que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'être réveillée. Je suis sa mère. »

« Ecoutez, Regina, je suis désolée, » plaida-t-elle. Son cœur battait encore la chamade à cause de leur proximité et de l'expression étrange peinte sur le visage de Regina. Ce n'était pas juste la colère à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Il y avait autre chose dans ce perçant regard noir et ça la rendait nerveuse. « Je pensais juste que de cette façon, il n'y aurait pas de confrontation entre nous et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'était une idée stupide. »

« C'est vrai. Cependant, je suppose que je dois au moins vous remercier de me l'avoir ramené. » Regina se retourna brusquement et descendit les escaliers, sa main glissant sur la rampe alors qu'elle avançait silencieusement. Emma la suivit sans hésitation.

« Ca n'arrivera plus. Je vous le promets. » Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. « J'ai dit à Henry que- »

« Qu'il devait arrêter de fuguer. Oui. J'ai entendu. » Emma grimaça et hocha la tête, comprenant finalement que Regina avait probablement entendu toute leur conversation.

« Bien, bon. Je ferai mieux d'y aller... » Emma posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais Regina la retint en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle regarda l'autre femme et se mordit la lèvre. Le visage de Regina était si difficile à lire, même pour elle et ses 'super pouvoirs'. Mélangé à la colère, il semblait y avoir de la détresse, de la douleur, elle semblait blessée mais... elle paraissait aussi vaincue. Comme si toute envie de se battre l'avait quitté.

« Vous pensez que je suis amère, Miss Swan, » accusa-t-elle d'une voix serrée, « envers _l'amour_. »

Emma déglutit. « Non, Regina, je... je pense que vous êtes blessée. » Elle regarda ses pieds. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face à Regina. Et même si elle ne la regardait plus, elle pouvait toujours sentir la brulure du regard de la Maire sur elle. L'air était chargé en tension et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle voulait attirer la brune dans ses bras ou s'enfuir aussi vite que possible.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, Regina renifla et relâcha le bras de la blonde. Emma ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant toujours la chamade, et elle pénétra dans la nuit.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison - mais elle ne sut pas vraiment pour quelle partie de leur conversation nocturne elle s'excusait. Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Oh, Miss Swan ? » Emma se tourna pour faire face à Regina qui se tenait dans l'ombre de son porche, de nouveau droite et la tête haute. « Je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de votre pitié. Je sais que vous aimeriez vous voir comme un Chevalier Blanc mais, vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me sauviez. »

Le souffle d'Emma se coinça dans sa gorge et la brune claqua la porte.

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

Comme l'histoire est très courte, je posterai la suite mercredi ! :)


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Aurorstorm (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT :** Bonjour, comme promis voici le chapitre deux ! Je suis surprise par l'accueil que vous avez réservé au chapitre un (mais c'est une bonne surprise) et je suis vraiment très contente que ça vous ais plu !

**RaR :** Merci à tous pour vos review, vos mises en alerte et en favoris ! Vous êtes vraiment adorable et chaque fois que je reçois un message ça me donne le sourire :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bitter **  
_[TRADUCTION de Aurorstorm]_

_« L'amour fait mal, Henry, surtout quand il nous quitte. Et, chaque fois que tu la fuis, chaque fois que tu l'abandonnes pour moi, tu la brise un peu plus. »  
Emma ramène Henry chez lui après qu'il se soit sauver une nuit de plus, mais une nuit peu changer beaucoup de chose._

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 2**

Ce n'est que quand elle ferma la porte du poste qu'Emma réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu Regina de la journée. Elle sentit une pointe de déception la traverser et elle se rassura en se disant qu'une confrontation avec la brune aurait au moins rajouté un peu de piment à sa journée à galérer sur sa paperasse. Elle soupira quand elle monta dans sa voiture et décida de s'arrêter chez Granny sur le chemin du retour. Il faisait déjà nuit et elle venait de faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires pour boucler tout son travail. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un verre.

Elle arriva à destination en quelques minutes et elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bar. Il était déjà plus de huit heures et l'endroit était peu éclairé, presque vide et de la musique émanait doucement des haut-parleurs. Comme d'habitude, Ruby la salua d'un sourire enjôleur. « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce soir, Sheriff ? »

A la mention de son titre, Emma vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un se tourner brusquement dans sa direction. Son cœur se serra quand elle reconnut Regina assise au bar la regardant avec autant d'intensité que la nuit précédente. Elle déglutit. « Je vais prendre un sotch, merci, Ruby. » Même Regina ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre un verre ce soir. Elle s'assit à côté de l'autre femme alors que Ruby lui apportait sa boisson.

« Bonsoir, Sheriff, » déclara poliment Regina.

« Madame le Maire, » répliqua la blonde. Bon sang. Elles en étaient arrivées à ça maintenant ? Des politesses et des conversations sans intérêt ? « Henry s'est rendormi sans problème ? »

Regina tressaillit, s'attendant évidement à ce qu'Emma évite de mentionner leur rencontre nocturne de la veille. « Oui, il va bien. Il a aussi été exceptionnellement poli ce matin. On dirait que votre petit sermon a porté ses fruits. »

Emma sirota son scotch, luttant contre l'envie de tout boire d'un coup. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que cette conversation soit moins maladroite et hésitante. « C'est... C'est bien. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. J'aurai juste préféré qu'il s'en rende compte tout seul. Je ne suis pas douée quand il s'agit d'agir en parent. »

« Henry semble avoir très bien adopté votre méthode parentale, tout comme il a adopté tout ce qui vient de vous, Miss Swan. » Regina fixa le cure-dent qu'elle faisait tourner dans son verre. « J'aimerai juste savoir comment vous avez fait. »

Emma se retourna vers l'autre femme. « Fait quoi ? »

« Le faire vous aimer si facilement. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Emma frissonna. Regina n'avait jamais semblé si vulnérable. A ce moment, elle pouvait voir toute la solitude et la trahison que Regina ressentait envers son fils, et Emma ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était restée dans sa vie, le laissant venir vers elle... Et maintenant, elle avait l'impression que la relation, déjà bien fragile, entre Regina et Henry était irrémédiablement endommagée.

Emma soupira. « Je ne sais pas, Regina. Je me le suis déjà demandé. Pour lui, je suis une sorte de nouveauté. Je suis nouvelle. C'est normal qu'il soit excité à mon sujet. Le problème, c'est qu'il me voit comme une sorte de héro dont la mission serait de sauver tous les habitants de cette ville. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. « Je crois que je n'ai encore rien fait pour calmer cette vision qu'il a. »

« En revanche, je semble être parfaitement à la hauteur de l'idée qu'il se fait de l'Evil Queen. » Regina eut un rire sans joie.

« Regina, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. » Elle savait combien cette accusation pouvait blesser l'autre femme. Les rejets d'Henry étaient évidents chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait de l'affection. « Il dépassera ce stade, j'en suis sûre... »

« Cependant, aussi désolée puissiez-vous être, cela ne l'empêchera pas de vous choisir vous plutôt que moi. A chaque fois. »

Emma ne sut pas comment répondre à ça. Ses excuses étaient sincères mais à force de les répéter elles avaient perdu tout leur sens. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée pour se donner du courage et un peu plus de confiance puis elle posa sa main sur le bras de la brune. Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement autour du poignet de la brune et elle sentit Regina se raidir sous son étreinte.

« Miss Swan, vous prenez des libertés, » murmura Regina sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Emma tenta d'ignorer les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. « Non, Regina, je me comporte comme une amie, » sourit-elle, mais le mot lui sembla étrange dès qu'il eut quitté sa bouche. L'amitié n'avait jamais été ce qu'avaient partagé les deux femmes. La rivalité et l'agressivité, oui, mais il y avait plus que cela et Emma savait que si c'était de l'amitié, alors elles était complètement ratée. Qu'importe ce que signifiaient les regards volés, leurs échanges passionnés et les insinuations qu'elles échangeaient occasionnellement et qui lui coupait le souffle quand elle se trouvait près de la brune, tout cela l'effrayait.

Regina haussa un sourcil, ses pensées suivant clairement le même cheminement que celle de la blonde. Elle imita Emma et but une gorgée de son verre. Elle se dégagea ensuite de la prise de la blonde avant de prendre la main d'Emma dans la sienne et d'entremêler leurs doigts.

Une vague de chaleur traversa Emma suite à ce geste soudain et elle resserra involontairement sa prise autour de la main de Regina. Les deux femmes se fixèrent avec émerveillement et l'air autour d'elle devint lourd, chargé de tension et de chaleur. Moins d'une minute après, Emma rougit furieusement et détourna le regard. Regina rit mais ne relâcha pas pour autant la main de la blonde.

« Tout ça est si bizarre, » soupira Emma alors qu'elle fixait le bar.

Regina ne répondit pas. A la place, elle caressa délicatement le dos de la main d'Emma avec son pouce et elle sourit malicieusement quand un frisson traversa le corps de la blonde. Elle attrapa son sac de sa main libre et en sorti un billet qu'elle laissa sur le bar. Elle libéra délicatement sa main de la prise de celle d'Emma et la blonde put voir que Regina était déjà entrain de reconstruire le mur derrière lequel elle se cachait si souvent et qu'elle venait juste de réussir à abattre.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Swan, » déclara sèchement Regina mais sans méchanceté. « Je suppose que je vous verrai demain. »

« 'Nuit Regina. » Emma regarda la Maire, dont les hanches se balançaient lentement mais sensuellement, sortir du Granny's et elle ne sortit de sa contemplation que lorsque la porte se referma. Elle commença à triturer nerveusement ses ongles alors qu'un flot ininterrompu d'émotion la traversait. Elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis des années. C'était comme être de retour au lycée, la même sensation que lorsque notre béguin du moment nous remarque enfin ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que ça. Emma décida de mettre toutes ses pensées et toutes ses émotions sur le dos de l'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Parce que, après tout, elle n'avait jamais ce genre de pensée pour Regina quand elle était sobre... N'est-ce pas ?

« Tout va bien, Em' ? » Demanda Ruby alors qu'elle ramassait les verres vides et l'argent de Regina. « Besoin d'un autre verre ? Ca avait l'air assez intense. »

Emma secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Non, non, Ruby. C'est bon. Merci. » La jeune serveuse lui sourit joyeusement avant de se détourner pour aller laver les verres. Emma cacha son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Regina allait la rendre folle.

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

A vendredi pour le dernier chapitre :)


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Aurorstorm (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je sais que cette traduction a été vraiment très courte mais je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et j'espère que vous aussi ! Encore merci à **EvilQueen3381** pour sa magnifique correction et relecture !

**RaR :** Merci à tout le monde pour vos review, mise en alerte et favoris ! Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire vous ais plu :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bitter **  
_[TRADUCTION de Aurorstorm]_

_« L'amour fait mal, Henry, surtout quand il nous quitte. Et, chaque fois que tu la fuis, chaque fois que tu l'abandonnes pour moi, tu la brise un peu plus. »  
Emma ramène Henry chez lui après qu'il se soit sauver une nuit de plus, mais une nuit peu changer beaucoup de chose._

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Henry ? Quoi de neuf ? » Emma se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Elle venait juste de s'installer devant la télévision et de commencer à zapper alors que Mary Margaret corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves, quand son téléphone s'était mit à vibrer et que le numéro de la maison de Regina s'était affiché à l'écran. Elle n'avait pu retenir les milliers de papillons qui avaient éclaté dans son ventre. Mais la voix de son fils l'avait rapidement ramené sur Terre et elle l'écouta avec inquiétude.

_« Je vais bien, Emma. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de ma maman, » _elle l'entendit se diriger vers la fenêtre._ « Elle est assise toute seule dehors contre son pommier. Et il fait froid dehors. Elle a l'air triste. »_

La gorge d'Emma s'assécha légèrement. « Okay, gamin, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles moi ? »

_« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit qu'elle avait peut-être plus besoin d'être sauvée que vaincue ? Eh bien, si c'est notre nouveau plan, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide ou de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais ce n'est moi. Je pense que ça devrait être toi. Après tout, c'est toi le héro. »_

« Oh, Henry, je ne serai pas si sûr de ça. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle accepterait de me parler de toute façon ? »

_« Parce que tu es intelligente et gentille et parce que je crois qu'elle t'aime bien maintenant. »_

Emma ricana. « Tu vas un peu loin là, » répondit-elle, mais elle ne put empêcher l'étrange picotement qui la traversa suite aux paroles d'Henry. « Ecoute, c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter et si ça peut te rassurer, je vais passer faire un petit tour dans quelques minutes. D'accord ? »

_« Okay. Merci, Emma. Et bonne chance. »_

« 'Nuit, gamin. »

Emma soupira et se leva du canapé. Elle attrapa sa veste rouge et la jeta sur ses épaules avant d'interpeller Mary Margaret. « Je sors un moment. Si je ne suis pas rentrée, on se verra demain, okay ? »

« Bien sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit... Bonne chance, Emma. » Mary Margaret lui sourit avant de retourner à son travail.

Emma sortit de l'appartement en saisissant ses clés au passage. Elle ne savait pas exactement qu'elle était son plan mais la pensée d'une Regina bouleversée et seule lui serrait étrangement le cœur. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis leur conversation au Granny quelques nuits plus tôt, Regina envahissant totalement ses pensées. Et Emma commençait tout juste à accepter que ses sentiments pour Regina étaient compliqué, fort et probablement à sens unique.

Elle stoppa sa voiture devant la somptueuse maison de la Maire. En sortant de celle-ci, elle vit le visage d'Henry derrière le rideau d'une des fenêtres. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea tranquillement vers le jardin. Elle aperçut le pommier - elle se sentit une nouvelle fois coupable des dommages qu'elle lui avait infligés - et par la même occasion, Regina. La brune était sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le tronc, tenant dans sa main une pomme rouge, sur laquelle la lune se reflétait. Elle avait l'air si petite et sans défense, ses épaules étaient basses mais elle ne pleurait pas. Il y avait, cependant, une expression douloureuse peinte sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le fruit rouge sang dans ses mains. Emma prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers elle.

La Maire releva la tête d'un coup pour lui faire face. « Sheriff Swan. » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remis son masque froid et professionnel en place. « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faite sur ma propriété à cette heure ? »

Emma se maudit mentalement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchis à un plan avant d'agir ? Qu'était-elle censée dire ? « Euh... Je faisais ma ronde, et je vous ai vu assise ici... » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Regina haussa un sourcil. « Vous faisiez votre patrouille sans votre arme, votre insigne et votre voiture de Sheriff ? »

Et bien. Ca valait le coup d'essayer. « Vous m'avez démasqué, » répondit-elle en souriant et en rougissant légèrement. « Je suppose que je venais juste pour vous voir. Vous n'avez pas froid ? » Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Regina et retira sa veste avant de la tendre à la brune. Regina regarda la veste avec dédain sans bouger, et donc Emma se pencha vers elle pour la déposer sur ses épaules. « Il fait froid, Regina. Ne soyez pas ridicule. » Regina renifla mais se blottit tout de même dans la veste.

Emma s'installa à ses côtés sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue. Le respect de leur espace personnel n'avait jamais été un problème entre elles, quelque soit l'état de leur relation. Si on pouvait appeler cette pagaille d'émotion une relation - platonique ou romantique. Elle tendit la main et la posa doucement sur le genou de Regina.

« Vous allez bien, Regina ? »

Le geste attentionné de la blonde surpris Regina et pendant une seconde, elle perdit son masque en laissant échapper un soupir tremblant. « Je... ne savais pas que cela vous concernait, Miss Swan. »

« Oh, ça devient ridicule. Vous ne pourriez pas juste m'appeler Emma ? S'il vous plait ? »

Regina la regarda durement mais elle se ravisa quand elle vit l'air implorant de la blonde. « Très bien alors, Emma... » Répondit-elle en insistant sur le prénom de la blonde. « Et si cela vous intéresse tellement- »

« Ca m'intéresse. » Une fois encore, Regina fut surprise et Emma fut satisfaite de remarquer qu'elle arrivait à troubler la maire autant que la brune la troublait. Elle pressa gentiment le genou de la brune et lui sourit. « Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez. Si je ne voulais pas vous écouter, je ne serais pas assise ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre ou de continuer ce semblant de compétition en permanence. Je n'en parlerais à personne. » Elle poussa légèrement Regina de l'épaule. « Ce sera notre petit secret. »

Regina rit doucement. « Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau, n'est pas ? »

« Si vous me connaissez un peu, alors vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question. »

Avec un soupir, Regina détourna le regard et contempla son jardin. « Non, Emma. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas bien. » Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le dernier mot et elle essuya délicatement ses yeux, tentant vainement de cacher ses larmes à Emma. Pleurer était une faiblesse et Regina ne pouvait pas paraître faible.

« Mais vous irez mieux, Regina. Tout finira par s'arranger. » Emma passa son bras autour des épaules de Regina et la serra contre elle. Elle la sentit se raidir à son contact mais la brune se détendit rapidement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma.

« Vous ne pouvez pas promettre ça, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je peux vous promettre d'essayer. »

Il parut tout simplement normal à Emma de se pencher vers la brune et de presser un baiser contre sa tempe. Elle caressa délicatement les doux cheveux bruns de Regina et sourit. L'adolescente en elle faisait des sauts périlleux et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore quand Regina lâcha se pomme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi avant, » murmura Regina dans le cou de la blonde. « Personne n'a même jamais prit la peine de me le demander. »

Il fut si facile de placer un doigt sous le menton de Regina et de relever son visage. Il fut encore plus facile de passer son pouce sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes. Et quand Emma se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Regina en un doux baiser, elle réalisa que c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

**Fin**

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)


End file.
